


Twelve

by romanoffrights



Series: Birthdays With The Hargreeves. [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Board Games, Feel-good, Gen, Grace Hargreeves Is An Angel, How Do I Tag, Names, No incest in my house, Not Beta Read, Other, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, i haven't read the comics yet ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffrights/pseuds/romanoffrights
Summary: The Hargreeves children celebrate their twelfth birthdays and get their names.





	Twelve

Number Three woke up earlier than they were supposed to that faithful October First.

It was around 5:45. They were supposed to to wake up at exactly 6. Three was too excited.

Number Three's eyes glimmered. The six remaining children were promised to be given real names today. Three couldn't wait.

Three enjoyed their birthdays more than most of the other children. 

Two would tend to complain about wanting to not share his birthday with six others. 

Five never cared. He just rolled his eyes and ate his cake.

One would usually just shrug the day off.

Seven was never included enough to care. 

Four was the only one who shared the same excitement as Three.

Six just smiled fondly. He didn't particularly care for them, but he liked seeing Three and Four so excited.

Today was different. They were all excited (except Five- he seemed more on edge than normal, but no one commented).

So, when Grace entered Three's room, she wasn't surprised to find her already awake. Grace just smiled fondly.

"Get dressed, Three. Morning mealtime is soon. I made everyone's favorites!" Grace hummed, and Three grinned at her.

"Okay, Mom. I'll be down soon." 

Grace smiled, closed the door, and moved onto Fours room.

Soon enough, all seven of them were stood at their respective seats, waiting for their father to allow them to sit. 

Reginald entered the room, and they all stiffened, straightening their postures.

Reginald walked to his chair, examining the group of teenagers.

After a moment of silence, he spoke-

"Sit!" 

It was a command, and they all willingly complied.

Three examined her food and smiled over at Grace, who stood patiently next to Reginald.

Grace smiled back.

As they were all eating, no one spoke, just like normal.

No one except Reginald, who, ten minutes into morning mealtime, did speak up.

"Children." The male said, and everyone sat down their utensils immediately, looking up at their father.

"As you know, today is an important day." Reginald continued once he had all eyes on him, "You are all twelve now. As promised, Grace will be naming you." He paused, sighed, and continued, "As also promised, training has been cancelled for the day. I will allow you to have fun and games early."

Four grinned ear to ear, sharing a look with Six, who had to stop himself from shaking his head.

"Any questions?" Reginald prompted. No response, "Great. When I excuse you, you will be free to do as you wish until afternoon mealtime. You may return to your morning meal."

The children did as told. 

•••

Father dismissed them ten minutes later.

They all handed their dishes to Grace, thanking her for the meal. Grace had just smiled.

The children all made their way to the main room, Seven included. Four bounced a bit with each step, Six following him closely. Five seemed to drag himself there. One and Three spoke amongst each other. Seven stayed in the back. 

Everyone sat on the couch, voices loud and bubbly.

Three suddenly clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped talking, eyes on her.

"Can we play a game?" The female suggested, "A board game, maybe?"

"Yeah, we could do that." Four replied, "Or we could go to Griddys donuts."

One frowned, "Father doesn't like us eating between meals."

"Yeah, but it's our birthday." Four argued.

"But he's already giving us so much." Seven said, voice barely above a whisper.

"She's right." Three added, "I don't think we should ask for more."

"What about you, Six? Aren't you on my side?" Four said, turning to Six, who blinked a bit.

Six didn't respond, but leaned over and whispered something in Four's ears, which caused an ear to ear grin to spread on his lips.

"On second thought, how about we play a board game?"

Three smiled widely, while Two rose an eyebrow at Six.

Six gave an innocent smile. Three bounced to her feet, and One stood up with her.

"I'll go pick a few from the game closet, and we can choose collectively."

The two walked off, and Two turned to Six and Four.

"What are you two up to?" Two asked, narrowing his eyes.

Four grinned cheekily, and Six just shrugged, but his eyes twinkled with something Two couldn't define.

Two glanced over at Five, who'd been oddly silent this when time. The male seemed to be having a staring contest with his hands.

Two shared a look with Seven, who'd also noticed Five. Neither said anything.

One and Three returned, each holding two boardgames boxes, and a card game was stacked on top of Three's pile.

"Okay. We have four different games and a card game. We have to collectively decide." Three said as she sat down, setting her games down as well.

Luther plopped right next to Allison, setting down his pile as well.

"Whaddaya got for us, Three?" Four asked, bouncing slightly in his seat.

"Well. I chose Life and Mouse Trap. And Uno." Three answering, pointing at each as she spoke.

"I like Mouse Trap." Seven said, and Three looked up at her with a smile.

"I chose Clue and Monopoly." One spoke.

"Leave it to One to pick the boring games." Two commented, and One scowled at him.

"Monopoly isn't boring." Five spoke for the first time, looking up, "Clue is, though." He added.

"Clue is not boring," One argued.

"Can we play Mouse Trap?" Seven Interrupted, pointing at the game.

"Mouse Trap is for babies." Two replied, and Seven frowned, slumping back in her seat.

"Well, what about Life?" Six spoke, picking up the box, "Everyone liked Life."

They all looked at each other, and no one could really say no to Six, so they agreed on Life.

Three sat the other games on the floor as Seven and Six began to set up the board.

It'd been forever since they'd don't something like this- when they have free time, most of them do their own thing. Birthdays were one of the rare times they all did something- well, together.

None of them really understood the game. They never did. But they always enjoyed it. Though, Four kept cheating. 

But no one said anything. They never did.

•••

Evening mealtime came too soon. They all rushed downstairs when the meal bell rang, making their way to their respective seats.

They all were on edge. Excited Grace was as well. Reginald didn't care, as per usual.

They ate in the same comfortable silence they always did. Six had a book in his left hand. Four thought he was being sneaky as he managed to pop two pills when he took a sip of his drink. One and Three kept making eye contact and smiling. Two was carving something into the table with a knife. Five had barely touched his plate, which irked Reginald. Seven was- well, she wasn't doing much, just watching her family with fondness.

Twenty minutes later, when everyone had finished their meals, Grace collected plates.

No one moved.

"Well, I suppose it is time." Reginald said. Grace hurried to put the plates in the sink. She'd wash them afterwords, "Children, stand."

They all did as they were told.

Their father stood up as well, "Grace." He said simply, moving away from his seat, allowing Grace to stand where he had been.

Grace smiled at her children.

"Let us begin." Grace exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "One."

One's posture straightened.

"From now on, you will be called Luther." Grace spoke gently, "The name means army and people."

One- Luther- smiled, "Thank you, Mother." He said, before sitting down.

"Two." Grace started. Diego twitched a bit, drumming his fingers against his legs, "I have decided to call you Diego. I believe it means teaching."

Diego's eyes shined with emotion. He didn't say anything, and sat down with an ear to ear smile.

"Three." 

Three stood on her tip toes.

"Your name is now Allison." Grace stated, "It means noble and kind."

"Thank you, Mom." Allison said softly, sitting down. She was glowing almost, and she made eye contact with Four and gave him a thumbs up.

"Four." 

A stiffened body.

"I think the name Klaus suits you."

Four- Klaus. Klaus seemed to be testing his new name out on his lips, but not aloud.

"It means the people's victory." Grace explained calmly. Klaus nodded, still testing the word out as he sat.

"Fi-"

"I have a name." Five interrupted. All eyes were on him, including Reginald, who narrowed his.

Grace tilted her head, but her soft smile didn't fade, "No, Sweetie, you have a number."

"That's not true." Five argued, crossing his arms in a childlike manner, "I have a name. Five is my name."

"Number Five." Reginald said suddenly in a warning way, "Don't speak to your mother in that tone."

"I don't want a name." Five insisted. The other children were sharing worried looks. They weren't supposed to argue. Especially not with father. 

Five had always been daring, in a way.

"Tell you what, Dear." Grace replied, "I'll tell you what name I was thinking for you. You can decide if you like it. If you don't, you may stay as Five." Grace looked over at Reginald, who was watching closely.

Five hesitated, but nodded.

"Lovely. I was thinking Aidan. It means fire, or born of fire." Grace hummed out, looking at Five for conformation.

"No." Five spoke, shaking his head, "No. I don't like it. My name is Five."

Grace shook her head, but it was fond, "Okay, Dear."

Five smiled triumphantly and sat down. 

Seven stared at him from her seat, and he looked away quickly.

"Six, it is your turn."

Six straightened his posture and hummed lightly.

"Your name will be Ben." Grace spoke, "It means son of my right hand."

Ben tilted his head, confused, "I don't understand the meaning, Mother."

Grace smiled softly, "That is okay, Love. You don't have to. Do you like the name?"

Ben nodded frantically.

"That's all that matters, then."

Ben smiled a bit, and he sat.

All eyes on Seven.

"And last but not least," They could all hear Reginald's scoff, and Five gripped onto his chair hard enough for his knuckles to turn white, gritting his teeth, "Seven."

Seven stood.

"You will now be known as Vanya." Grace stated, "It was the hardest choice. The name Vanya means gracious gift of God."

Vanya smiled brighter than she ever had before.

"Thank you, Mother. Thank you so, so much." Vanya said softly, and she sat.

Grace moved, allowed Reginald to stand where she'd been.

"Children, you are excused."

And they all stood.

For the next week, they referred to each other as their new names whenever possible. Sometimes they'd slip up and call someone by their number. It took a bit of getting used to, but they were happy.

And they were positive their twelfth year would be the best one yet.


End file.
